Undicesimo
by iwillcontinuetodraw
Summary: What happens when you let a little kid near Shamal. Happy Birthday to Tsuna, and Reborn, yesterday. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Warning: Bad French and Italian. Worse plot.**

-

Gokudera sat across the table from Shamal, glaring in what he knew was an insufferable manner.

"Oi. _You _begged me to teach French to you. Don't stare at me like that, idiot."

"Don't make yourself sound so bloody righteous, perverted old man! I WASN'T BEGGING, and WHO the FUCK would want to learn all those PERVO words, ANYWAY!"

Gokudera slammed his unused textbook on the table.

"I'm learning French to help the Tenth in his WORK, STUPID, not… not go to the HAREM or something, FUCKER!"

Shamal sniggered.

"You may want to watch your words, _Hayato. _Look who's come to visit."

Gokudera turned and promptly fell off his chair.

"Undicesimo! S-Sorry! Y-You didn't hear that! Sorry! Sorry! Sor-"

He broke off when the two-year-old giggled.

"_Cosa stai parlando, zio Gokudera?"(1)_

He smiled. The future don, at age two, spoke both Japanese and Italian as well as any toddler of each country could, and sometimes preferred to switch to Italian when speaking to Gokudera.

"_Niente, cosa vuoi, Undicesimo?"(2)_

"Nothing, _Zio._" He gave a big smile and settled himself onto Gokudera's lap. "Sit and watch?"

"Of course," Gokudera said, picking up Shamal's textbook again, conscious of the little boy' warmth and reassuring weight.

"So," He glared at Shamal. "Let's start again. PROPERLY."

Shamal shook his head hopelessly and drawled, "You're getting soft, _Hayato."_

Gokudera glared at him.

"Alright, alright, let's start again," Shamal smiled at the toddler. "_Baiser_. To kiss."

Gokudera opened his mouth to object, but decided that well, maybe "kiss" wasn't that bad… compared to what the pervert had been spewing earlier. It was probably the cleanest word that could come out of his mouth, anyway.

"_Baiser. Je me baise._ I kiss myself. _Je te baises. _I kiss you… And in command form, as you wanted to know, _Hayato, baisse-moi, _kiss me."

"WHAT THE-"

"It's a LESSON, _Hayato. _Stop having your fantasies and LISTEN, would you."

"I NEVER-"

Shamal put his hands over his ears. "_Baisses-toi, baisse-lui…"_

"URGH! Come on, Undicesimo, let's go. I'll go find that Hibari to learn French instead."

Anything's better than that freak, he thought. Even _Hibari._

The child gave a shriek of delight as _Zio _Gokudera lifted him onto his shoulders.

-

_Later_

Tsuna smiled at the toddler running towards him across the office full of piled-up paper that he and Gokudera'd so often fallen asleep in. Lifting the child, he placed him on his lap, ruffling his hair. He glanced up at Gokudera and smiled.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

"It's no problem, Juudaime. I'll get back to work now!"

Tsuna looked down at his son.

"So, what did you learn today, huh? Running through the mansion like that and giving _Zio _Gokudera so much trouble."

"Fwench!" the child replied in Japanese. "_Zio _learn fwench from Mr. Perver!"

"Perver?"

Gokudera coughed embarrassedly from his place at the other desk.

"I was trying to learn French from that Shamal, Juudaime."

"You could have come to me, Gokudera," Tsuna smiled at him.

Under the Spartan methods of Reborn, where Tsuna had been a failure in English in middle school (I-am-a-pencil), he had quickly grasped that and Italian, as well as French within three short years. He'd never forget those three terrible years, though.

"N-No way! You have so much to do already, Juudaime!"

Tsuna laughed. "Not with your help, Gokudera-kun."

"So," Tsuna turned to the child. "Did you learn any French from _Zio _Shamal as well?"

The toddler stood up on Tsuna's lap, and gave his father a kiss on his cheek.

"_Baissez-vous!"_(3) He cheered.

The frozen silence lasted for fifteen seconds before Gokudera was on the floor, repeatedly knocking his head against the carpet.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry for letting him get near that pervert! I'll never do it again! Sorry! Sorry!"

Tsuna could only laugh helplessly, trying to console Gokudera, while wondering how he would correct the child before his mother hears it.

* * *

_Sorry for the fail plot^^ haha, Happy Birthday to Tsuna and Reborn！_

_(1) Cosa stai parlando, zio Gokudera?- What are you talking about, Uncle Gokudera ?_

_(2)Niente, cosa vuoi, Undicesimo?- Nothing, what do you want, Eleventh ?_

_(3)Fuck you! (Baiser in French has two meanings- to fuck, or to kiss. Little Undicesimo has unwittingly said "fuck you" in an attempt to say "kiss you" in French. It's not entirely known if Shamal did this on purpose. As for why Gokudera knew what it meant, well, if he knew any word in a foreign language, my first guess would be "Tenth" and the second, a curse.)_


End file.
